Batoru Roiyaru
by Junichiro13
Summary: The story is set in Harmony of Despair with all of its characters. In fighting Dracula and his legions of minions, it's not yet enough to stop them! I hope that you'll read this!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania or its characters. They all belong to Konami.**

* * *

**I: The Return of Dracula's Castle**

* * *

**Soma Cruz**

Ever since he fought at the cult's castle. His life returned to normal. Now he is just doing what needs to be done.

Soma sighs. "It's been days were it?" He placed his right hand at this chest. "Ever since I fought back at the cult's castle. I haven't been using those souls that I dominated. I really don't know if they were set free. But, I could still feel their presence inside me." He looks in front of the mirror. "Let's try the Paranoia soul shall we?"

* * *

**Jonathan Morris**

After his long journey to defeat the Lord of Darkness, Dracula has been finally over. He had muchly paid attention to his partner, Charlotte Aulin due to pain he suffered because of the seduction he got.

Jonathan scratches his head. "Man… I'm beginning to get bored of myself." He sighs with relief. "But, thank God! It's finally over! I won't have to be tortured by my partner any longer." He accidentally remembered that he got smacked by Charlotte's book in order to regain his sanity. "I still have training to do." He leaves his room.

* * *

**Charlotte Aulin**

Since her journey with Jonathan Morris ended. She had developed a hobby to go to library. Even though its already the thing she usually do before even talking to Jonathan who considers her as a child which she normally gets angry at him.

As usual, she is in the library reading many history books about the history of Dracula's Castle.

She flips a page and reads it. "Dracula's Castle, also known as Demon Castle or Castlevania, is the lair of Dracula and houses an army of his supernatural minions. Its exact location is uncertain. It was most likely to be located in northeast Translyvania or northern Wallachia." She closes the book and sighed. "It's been so long ever since everything happened. I wonder…" She looks outside the window. "Will something unexpected happen?"

* * *

**Shanoa**

As she had escaped at Dracula's Castle after knowing the secret of Ecclesia. She had decided to take refuge in Wygol Village. Now as a woman who had recently regained her memories and emotions she tries her very best to help the villagers.

"Another day has ended." Shanoa looks outside the window. "I am beginning to like this kind of life. There are no dangers. Just a normal life is what I had always wanted."

* * *

As Dracula's Castle had risen once more. There would be a need for vampire hunters to slay the Lord of Darkness, Dracula once again. It seems that the people chosen for this task are not yet entirely aware of this.

* * *

**Soma Cruz**

Using the soul of Paranoia, he enters through the mirror; he felt a sudden energy that he had once thought to be long gone. "What's this sudden burst of dark power? Could it be?" He exits through the mirror. "What the!?" He suddenly gets transported to an unknown location.

* * *

**Jonathan Morris **

During his training, he feels a bit uneasy. "What's this bad feeling I somewhat felt?" He asked noticed that the skies are dark and cloudy. ''I knew it! I better rush to see Charlotte if she had also noticed it."

But, as he desperatey runs to find Charlotte… "Wahh!" He is also transported to an unknown location.

* * *

**Charlotte Aulin**

After reading most of the books, also, she felt the same feeling Jonathan had. "This feeling's giving me the creeps." She exits the library. "Ahhh!" She is also transported to an unknown location.

* * *

**Shanoa**

After noticing that it's going to rain hard today, she also feel uneasy. "There is something certainly wrong about this. I must know something about it." She exits her room. "Ahhh!" She is also transported at an unknown location.

* * *

The four who got transported bumps into each other. Curious of the sudden meeting each other, except for Jonathan and Charlotte who already knows each other well. Soma begins to ask.

"Who are all of you?" Soma asked.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Jonathan said and looks at the woman dressed in black. _Man... She's so sexy and gorgeous..._ His nose bleeds.

Charlotte, who noticed Jonathan staring at Shanoa, pinches his ear. "Jonathan! You are so asking for it!"

Shanoa who had been not yet sure why is Chalotte pinching Jonathan's ear, asks Soma who had been the one who asked who they are. "Who are all you?" She asked.

"I'm Soma Cruz." Soma replied. "And you are?" He asked politely.

"I am Shanoa." Shanoa replied. "May I ask who those two are?" She asked.

"I don't know them." Soma replied. "But I think that the young girl dressed in blue said the guy dressed in red name is Jonathan." He said.

Charlotte who actually heard Soma saying she's a little girl. She immediately throws Jonathan to him because she felt insulted.

Soma who noticed Jonathan flying to him quickly dodged to the right and Shanoa's the one who got hit.

"Ack!" Jonathan's face landed on Shanoa's breastplate. "Why do I feel a slight lump?" He asked.

Shanoa, who's blushing because Jonathan's on her breastplate decides not to feel strange.

Charlotte who sees this intimate scene gets angrier. "That's it, Jonathan! You're so gonna get it!" She begins to chant a spell.

Jonathan, who quickly hears Charlotte's chanting. Immediately gets his face away from Shanoa and runs to Soma and hides beside him.

"What the!?" Soma tries to get Jonathan away from him but it's all too late. Charlotte is done on her chanting. "Lightning!"

A lightning bolt descends down from the sky and Jonathan was lucky to be able to dodge the lightning bolt but zaps Soma instead. "Aaahhh!" He gets a shock of a lifetime.

Soma then collapses due to being zapped. "Ugh…" He lost consciousness.

Charlotte who noticed that her spell hits Soma instead Jonathan immediately rushes to his aid. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

Soma who instantly hears Charlotte's voice, immediately tries to stand up. "I'm okay. I think…" He replied. "Who are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm Charlotte Aulin." Charlotte replied and then points to the guy wearing a red coat who is actually scared of getting zapped. "By the way, that pervert over there is Jonathan."

Soma looks at Jonathan and notices the whip strapped on his waist. "That whip." He said. "Are you a _Belmondo_?" He asked.

"What's a _Belmondo_?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, so you are not Japanese? I'm sorry that I said something you can't understand. I'm actually referring to the word _Belmont_." Soma replied.

"_Belmont_." Jonathan said. "Sorry, but I'm not a _Belmont._" He added.

"But how come you have the _Vampire Killer_ whip in your possesion?" Soma asked.

"You see… I… um…" Jonathan replied weakly.

Charlotte, hearing Soma's question, answers on Jonathan's behalf. "Actually, there were no Belmonts present in our time. The Morris clan was the one who stood up against Dracula. He inherited that whip from his father, who passed away because of using the whip and his wounds didn't heal after fighting Dracula."

"Oh… I see… so that's how you got the whip.'' Soma said. "I'm sorry to hear that your father passed away because of that. I give him the best of my regards"

Jonathan nodded. "I thank you for your kindness." He stares at the white-clad teen. "Who are you exactly?"

Soma introduces himself again. "I'm Soma Cruz. The reincarnation of Dracula, himself…"

"Dracula!" Jonathan, Charlotte and Shanoa were shocked to hear the words Soma said.

Jonathan wonders. "Dracula, I thought Charlotte and I had defeated him." He said. "Tell me, Soma! How come Dracula had a reincarnation of himself!?" He asked angrily.

Charlotte tries to calm the angry Morris. "Calm down, Jonathan." She said. "I'm pretty sure that Soma's not like Dracula."

Shanoa nodded. "Indeed. I 'm also certain that you Soma are a decent guy"

Soma blushes. "Oh, thanks!" He looks in front. "No way… It can't be…"

Jonathan who calmed down also looks at what Soma sees. "You're right… It can't be…"

Charlotte and Shanoa also look at what the two saw. "Please don't tell me that is…" Charlotte said.

"Dracula's Castle!" All of them said in angry tone.

* * *

**Junichiro's notes: Please note that in the future. The DLC chapters of Harmony of Despair will be placed in this story randomly and might be inserted along the normal stages of the said game that will be placed in a chronological order.**


End file.
